conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Skjold Class
Skjold Class Stealth Missile Corvette is a class of 22 large, superfast, stealth missile corvettes in service with theKongelige Sjøforsvaret. They are characterised by its speed, reduced signatures, small size with heavy weapon load and its littoral combat capability. The Skjold Class ships have an air-cushioned catamaran hull (surface effect) which, with waterjet propulsion, provides high speed and manoeuvrability. An important capability of the Skjold Class vessels is their covert operational capability in littoral warfare, particularly in using Kalmar Union’s coastal topography with its islands and fjords, to carry out surveillance and engage hostile forces from a close distance while remaining undetected. The shallow draught of 1m allows the ships to access very shallow waters denied to other vessels. Air cushion catamaran design The ship’s configuration uses an air cushion catamaran (ACC) design, which is an advanced variant of surface effect ship (SES) technology. The ACC is based on a catamaran hull with an air cushion between the hulls, which has been successfully proven with the Rauma Class minehunters and minesweepers, which entered service in 1994. The low area of wetted surface of the hulls gives an improved level of shock resistance and significantly reduced wave resistance, compared to that of a conventional displaced or semi-displaced hull configuration. The vessel’s stabilisation systems, including a ride control system which monitors and regulates the pressure of the air cushion by controlling vent valves and a stern fan system that controls the stern seal pressure. The elevated position of the magnetic components reduces the magnetic signature. The combination of the twin hull and water jet propulsion provides very high and very responsive manoeuvrability. Vital systems have been duplicated for enhanced survivability and the ship remains operational with one engine room set lost. The low draught of 1m on cushion gives an advantage of access to shallow coastal waters and lower vulnerability to impact against surface or tethered mines or other debris. The hull is of composite construction. The hulls are laminated inside and outside with fibre-reinforced plastic composed of glass fibre and carbon laminates bound with vinyl ester and polyester resin. A scrimp manufacturing process is used in construction, involving vacuum-assisted resin injection. Carbon fibre and carbon-loaded materials have been selected for the beams, mast and supporting structures, which need high tensile strength, for example the support structures for the gun and the electro-optical and radar weapon director. Radar-absorbent doors, hatches and windows Radar-absorbent materials have been used in the load-bearing structures across large areas of the ship. This strategy leads to significant weight saving compared to conventional construction techniques of applying RAM cladding to the external surfaces. The ship’s profile has a faceted appearance with no right-angle structures and few orientations of reflective panels. Doors and hatches are flush with the surfaces and the windows are flush without visible coaming (edge of window aperture) and are fitted with radar-reflective screens. TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System is basen on open system architecture and is able to integrate the Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System and Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control. The system is completed with a TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar and a modified Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System. The communications system has a high-capacity digital communications switch, developed by TERMA, which interconnects the voice and data communications channels. The system provides internal communications or open conference lines and access to external communications with various radio links and land-based networks. The TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System uses operating modes for littoral warfare, is interoperable with other Sjøforsvaret's vessels and gives fast response to pop-up air threats, such as helicopters or other aircraft that suddenly emerge from cover. Power generation & propulsion The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the Sjøforsvaret and the new systems and elements of the ship. KUFLO chose to equip the ship with a mixed multi-gas turbine and fuel cell propulsion system (COFCAG) developed jointly by NAtech and Volvo Aero. Main fuel for which the system has been designed is hydrogen, but the system can also work with natural gas, methane and other gases, although with a lower energy efficiency. At low speed and during maneuvers the system uses the power delivered by the fuel cells, using the gas turbine system to achieve higher speeds. In addition, the system reuses the exhaust gases to turbocharge the turbine and for the ship's heating systems, which considerably reduces the ship's thermal footprint and finally the remaining gases are expelled from the stern. Power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. The propulsion system is fully electrical with two Kamewa (now NAtech marine) hydrojets mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. The ship has rudders and bowthrusters for harbour and icebreaking manoeuvring. Electronic systems One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System *1 x TERMA SCANTER 2100 Surveillance Radar *1 x Kongsberg KF102 Fire Control System *1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare *1 x TERMA TV-112 tactical radar surveillance system Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-22T Multi Ammunition Decoy System *1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament *1 x 57 mm AB BOFORS Mk.3 *1 x Kongsberg Protector M151 Dual Weapon *1 x Saab RBS 23 BAMSE SAM system *8 x RBS15 Mk3 SSMs *2 x Saab Antisubmarine mortar launchers List of ships Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes